


boyfriend vs. boyfriend in "the epic battle for the perfect present"

by HaleyElizabeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, It's Stiles' birthday!, M/M, This is pure fluff I s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyElizabeth/pseuds/HaleyElizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was absolutely no reason for it to turn into a competition. This was about making Stiles happy, not one upping each other.</p>
<p>Which, of course, meant it turned into a <i>huge</i> competition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boyfriend vs. boyfriend in "the epic battle for the perfect present"

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my perfect, gorgeous babe on her 23rd birthday. I love you so much, Autumn, and even though my writing could never do you justice, I hope you enjoy it just the same. ✿♥‿♥✿ Sorry this ended up totally porn-free, babe. I'll be writing you some totally raunchy nsfw stuff once I get my sex muse back, I pinky swear.

There are a few birthdays in your lifetime that are going to special all on their own, no matter who you're celebrating with, or what kind of presents you receive, or what flavor cake you cram in your mouth. 

Your first birthday, of course. Your tenth birthday, because "double digits." Your sixteenth birthday, because now you'll be expecting a car at every turn- and if you're lucky, you'll get it. Your eighteenth birthday, because _now you're an adult._ Your twenty-first birthday, because now you're _actually_ an adult. Your thirtieth and fortieth birthdays, because, fuck, you really are an adult. At some point you get old enough that every birthday is a huge deal, just because you've lived long enough to see it.

But most birthdays aren't anything except what you make them out to be. And some people all but choose to ignore them when birthdays roll around.

Stiles Stilinski, suffice to say, was not one of those people. And he'd be damned if his twenty-third birthday wasn't just as awesome as any of the rest of them.

"So, I'm thinking a moon bounce."

Derek raised an eyebrow at his youngest lover, and exchanged a look with Scott, before repeating, in a monotone, "Moon bounce?"

"Yeah. What, you never had one? They're so cool, dude."

"I don't know, dude." Scott said slowly, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "Bunch of werewolves with claws? That might not end well."

Stiles got contemplative for a second, before he sunk down in his chair and huffed. "Okay, no moon bounce." It didn't deter him for long, though, before he sat up and clapped his hands together. "Paint ball!"

"Do you really think your pride could handle beating beaten viciously by Allison again? I still have flashbacks to your embitterment after your nineteenth birthday." When Stiles glared at him, Derek just smiled back, wide and undeterred by his boyfriend's annoyance.

He did have a point, though, and Stiles tapped his fingers against his thigh in annoyance, shifting back and forth in the chair before he just sighed. "Fine. We'll do _dinner_ like _adults._ " He stood up in a flourish and stomped towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "But I expect awesome birthday sex! And awesome presents! From _both_ of you!"

Derek and Scott exchanged a look.

*****

There was absolutely no reason for it to turn into a competition. This was about making Stiles happy, not one upping each other.

Which, of course, meant it turned into a _huge_ competition.

Now, don't get the wrong idea, Derek and Scott loved each other. They were _in love_ with each other, they were making a life together, they had been with each other since Scott's senior year of high school. But sometimes... well, sometimes they'd slip accidentally into the old habit of turning the smallest things into a chance to show off, to prove themselves to one another.

Call it the male ego, or call it werewolf foreplay. Your choice. 

*****

"What the Hell is that?"

Derek cocked his hip against the door to the garage, raising an eyebrow at the bike that Scott was hiding behind a tarp in the corner.

"He always talks about how he wants to go riding with me. I thought, you know, I could teach him how to drive it. It'd be something we could do _together_." He smirked at Derek over the blue material, and Derek growled a little in annoyance. "Why, what'd you get him?"

But he was already backing out of the room, shaking his head.

"I'm not finished yet."

*****

"Is this a joke?"

Scott picked up the tickets resting on the counter, before he waved them in Derek's face obnoxiously. "How did you even swing this? This concert's been sold out for months."

"You never stop underestimating my connections, do you?" Derek just smirked, taking the three tickets back and putting them into an envelope. "I just thought it was something we could _all_ do together. And I know he's been dying to meet the band, so..." He slipped three backstage passes out of his pocket and into the envelope. 

Scott positively bristled, turning and stomping out of the kitchen.

*****

Derek frowned and went to pick up the book sitting in front of Scott's legs, before the alpha swatted his hand away.

"Don't touch that. It's delicate."

"Delicate." Derek repeated on a grunt, twisting his head so that he could read the title. "Amazing Fantasy. You got him a comic book."

Scott rolled his eyes and finished wrapping the book, sliding it all too gently into a box that he then slid underneath the bed. "Sometimes, I wonder how we ever make this relationship work." He gave Derek a look before shaking his head and kissing the side of his face. "It's not _just_ a comic book. He's been looking for that for a long time."

Derek considered him, considered the smugness on his face. Scott thought he'd won.

"Uh huh." He grabbed for his coat and left the house in a hurry.

*****

"Low blow."

The day of Stiles' birthday, the entire pack had come over. Allison and Isaac, curled up on the couch together, hands twined, with Erica and Boyd on the other end, Erica on her husband's lap. Cora and Lydia whispering things to each other that were no doubt digs at everyone else in the room, albeit- probably- meant in good spirit. Peter, Melissa, Chris and the sheriff talking in quiet tones, with cups of coffee in their hands.

Scott and Derek stood behind Stiles while he held Derek's final, secret gift- the cutest damned chocolate lab puppy that either of them had ever seen. Stiles couldn't stop cooing over the thing. Derek just grinned and slung an arm around Scott's waist, kissing the top of his head.

*****

It was late by the time everyone left the McCall/Stilinski/Hale household. Stiles said one final goodbye to his father, the last person to leave, before he closed the front door and wheeled around, staring at the two men left in his living room. On the couch, the puppy- that he still hadn't come up with a name for- was sleeping soundly, cradled next to the concert tickets, the comic book, and the bike leaned against the cushions.

He shook his head and laughed, taking a step closer to them.

"You guys outdid yourselves."

He wrapped his arms around Scott's neck and closed his eyes, nuzzling into the warm, familiar presence there. Behind him, Derek shuffled in close, and put his own hands on Stiles' hips, nipping lightly at the back of his neck.

"So, what was your favorite?" Scott asked quietly, and Derek nodded, shuffling his hips in against Stiles', encouraging him to answer.

The boy, however, just laughed again, and shook his head. "My favorite? My favorite was... what I'm about to get."

Derek and Scott exchanged a look over Stiles' shoulder, sharing one moment of total embitterment that neither one was going to be declared birthday victor. Before they grinned.

Some things were better than being the winner.

"Happy birthday to me." Stiles said in a sing song, as the three of them stumbled towards their bedroom, fabric already being tossed to the floor.


End file.
